Modern telecommunications relies on the transmission of data through an extremely low loss medium such as optical fibers. In the push towards miniaturizing and integrating optical components, as has been done in the electronics industry, new waveguides are needed. There is a need in the art for economically efficient low-loss waveguides. This disclosure addresses that need.